


Spelling mistakes

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [6]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne and gilbert need to realise they are in love already, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: prompt: "shirbert studying together with all the cute and slightly competitive banter"





	Spelling mistakes

Queens’ entrance exams were fast approaching, and Miss Stacy thought it was good practise to write some essays and then read each other’s to help each other improve.

“I’d say your essay is pretty good.” Anne said as she walked across the room to hand Gilbert back his paper, “Apart from the fact that you still haven’t learned that there is no ‘a’ in ‘indefinitely’”.

He raised an eyebrow looking up at her, “Oh yeah? Then maybe you should also learn there’s only one ‘c’ in necessary.” 

“What? I couldn’t have made such a mistake!” she grabbed the paper from him, scanning it with her eyes. Sure enough, there in her neat cursive was  _ “neccessary” _ . 

He stood up so they were face level, a smug grin upon his as Anne read over her work with an agonised expression. 

“Guess we both need to work on our spelling.” He said, folding his arms and giving her a grin.

“This was only a mistake, I know how to spell. Nobody’s perfect, and everyone knows I’m far from it.” she said, still looking at her work in disbelief that she could have messed up.

What they didn’t know was that Miss Stacy had been watching them the whole time. Anyone could see there was something going on between them, anyone that is apart from themselves. She watched how every class they would try to one up each other, while simultaneously being an amazing team when working together. They were always so eager to check over each other’s work, and Miss Stacy supposed it was because they wanted to once again compete over who had the fewest mistakes. 

She didn’t know what would happen to them once they were out of her class, but she hoped that their bond didn’t disappear. Something like that only happens very rarely, and whilst Miss Stacy believes she had once found it, she had also lost it. She just hoped that they would one day see what was right in front of them, before it was too late.

“Do you mind if I walk home with you.” Gilbert had said, wrapping his scarf around his neck. “Only we’re going the same way for most of the walk. And it would give you a chance to tell me everything else I need to improve on.”

Anne shrugged, trying to act indifferent, “I think it would take longer than a walk to Green Gables to list everything.” 

He laughed, but there was a nervousness behind his eyes. “Perhaps a longer walk is in order then?”

She froze, realising what he was asking. What would Ruby think? 

_ “His eyes were so full of romance…” _

That was just it. His eyes had been full of romance, but not for Ruby. They had been for Anne, just as he was looking at her now.

_ Forgive me Ruby _ , Anne thought before smiling at Gilbert. “Alright.”


End file.
